Sawatari Eigo
"Team Otori...... has a rich individuality of interesting members." - Sawatari Eigo Appearance Sawatari has dark brown hair and bangs which part from the centre. He has light brownish-yellow eyes. Sawatari wears the school uniform in the proper way. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is zipped up half way and he wears a light yellow shirt inside. He wears a pair of white pants and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Sawatari is very observant. He often shares his thoughts with Tatsumi. He also thinks logically and acts responsibly. He gets along with members from both Team Hiragi and Team Otori. History Sawatari has known Tatsumi since birth and has taken care of him since. They attended the same middle school together (along with Nayuki and Tsukigami) and were nicknamed "Princess" and "Knight". Relationships Nayuki Toru The two knew each other from middle school and are to exchange greetings to each other. Tsukigami Kaito The two knew each other from middle school. Sawatari don't know why Tsukigami, who started the year at the top of the class, was placed on Team Otori. Tatsumi Rui Because their families are close friends, Tatsumi and Sawatari have known each other since birth. They are childhood friends, classmates, roommates, and teammates. Sawatari used to take care of Tatsumi whenever he was sick (a trait that has continued years later). Sawatari believes Tatsumi is worthy of being a king. The two frequently exchange remarks with one another. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the monkey. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a clerk at Ryokan Hiragian. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a samurai. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** The Sawatari family had been the Tatsumi family's stewards for many generations. ** He used to call Tatsumi by his first name, until his grandmother (who still view the Tatsumi family as superiors) scolded him for doing so. ** In middle school, he intended to be a part of the instrumental department, since he played violin and piano. But, after hearing Tatsumi will be sad if they part ways, Sawatari decided to join the vocal department with Tatsumi. ** Toraishi and Tatsumi claim that although Sawatari is very good at studying, he can't teach very well. ** He and Tatsumi are not the kind of people who cram before exams. They review and memorize the content of their classes on the day. * Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 2: ** People often told him to 'take care of Tatsumi' as he got along with him. ** He is confident in his observation and analytic skills. ** His weakness is having bad eyesight. He wears contacts. ** As Tatsumi was called 'Princess' back in middle school, he was called the 'Knight'. ** He likes the most efficient mode of transportation. ** In his report book, 'serious' and 'grown-up' were often written. ** He cannot forgive people who do not follow the rules, such as skipping cleaning duties. ** The first thing he does in the morning is take care of his appearance. ** His favourite food is vegetables. ** He spends his day off by often going out. He does things he has never done before to widen his experiences. Just the other day, he went blueberry hunting. ** His bad thing about himself is that he doesn't have a sense of humor. ** His favourite place is a quiet and natural place. When he was a kid, he often spent time at the greenhouse in the garden of Tatsumi's home. ** He deals with stress by organizing his thoughts. He will determine the cause of his stress and plan out future measures. ** He wants to try being a part of theatrical productions that aren't musical-related. He is also interested in traditional Japanese arts and would like to talk to Tengenji about them. ** He is good at music and history as there is analysis. ** He did not mention the subjects he is bad at, but says that memorization is a weak method for studying. ** Between sleep and meals, he choses sleep as lack of sleep will make one unable to think properly. ** He did not mention his favourite drink, but he does not dislike sweet drinks. ** He is not dexetrous. ** His favourite weather is rainy days where he can listen to the sound of the rain at home. ** Last words: "Thank you very much. From now on, I'll be diligently working together with Team Hiragi. Please continue to treat me well." * Meaning of Sawatari's name: ** 申 (Sa) = monkey in Chinese zodiac ** 渡 (Watari) = transit, ford, ferry, cross ** 栄 = flourish, prosperity, honor, glory, splendor; (also ornament; adornment; decoration) ** 悟 = enlightenment, understand List of Songs * The Elegance ''(Duet with Tatsumi Rui)'' Gallery * Season 1 tumblr_nxxhrlx9kT1si3uvio1_1280.jpg|Episode 7 End Card Episode 8 End Card (B).JPG|Episode 8 End Card (B) 10-2.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 2 Episode 5 Full-length Image - Sawatari Eigo.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image * OVA Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (2).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP (7).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (3).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (4).png|OVA Ending Theme * Miscellaneous Sawatari001.jpg|Sawatari's Profile Eigo-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (7).PNG|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7a).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7b).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (phone wallpaper ver.) 00000055.gif|SD — Main Sawatari-Performance.jpg|SD — SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 7.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (7).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 7.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 7.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Petanko ver. (7).jpg|Petanko ver. Petitkko ver. (7).png|Petitkko ver. Purisshu Star-Myu Present Balloon ver. (7).png|Purisshu Star-Myu Present Balloon ver. Main Icon (7).png|Icon — Main Performance Icon (7).png|Icon — SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (7).jpg|Icon — Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (7).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine ver (7).png|Sailor ver. Navigation Category:Characters